Love Of A BLossem
by NejiSakuKiba
Summary: SummaryHave you ever wondered what it would be like if Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were best friends and one day Sakura had to move away, but comes back to only find that they will be going to the same high school!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro-have you ever wondered what it would be like if sasuke,sakura,and naruto were best friends and one day sakura had to moves away but comes back to only find that they will be going to the same high school!! **

**Flashback/sakura POV **

I was playing in the park with my two best friend's sasuke, and naruto I was kind of sad that day because it was time to tell them both the truth that I was moving.

Sakura-Chan wats wrong you seem sad today asked naruto

Yeah Saki wats wrong asked sasuke

I felt so bad that I wanted to just cry so I just looked up at both of them and said it they were so in shocked that they couldn't even move it was like they were frozen just than I was hugged very tight by the both of my two best friends and then they both said something to me I can never forget they said

I love u and your our best friend be safe

I hugged them back and runaway and saying it loud enough for the two of them to hear it

I love u to we will see each other again

Flashback over

SAKURA WAKE UP NOW!! IT'S TIME FOR UR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL

Ugg todays going to be hell!! I got out of bed to take my shower, brush my teeth, and do my long pink back length hair (don't get me wrong now sakura was a very beautiful girl with her perfect body d-cup breast and long legs she was like a goddess when she would smile and show her very pretty emerald eyes she was not the little girl she used to be she got a lot stronger to she had really grown up) she went down stairs and got an apple and got into her black bmw car and drove off to school.

.

**Normal POV **

Sasuke and his gang were sitting on the stairs waiting for school to start and as usually sasuke and naruto were arguing. Hey did u guys here that there is a new girl coming today asked naruto no they all said and sasuke said dobe

**DOBE**

**TEME**

**DOBE **

**TEME**

Than it all stop when they heard someone behind them laughing they both couldn't believe who it was

SAKURA!! They both said tsk tsk tsk is that all my two best friends have to say to me after all this time I am so hurt said sakura

SAKURA-CHAN said naruto as he ran up to and hugged her very tight the others were wondering why they were hugging her and how did they know her

Saki is that really you asked sasuke as he went up to hug her

Well ofcorse it I sasu-kun lolz said sakura as she hugged them both back

HEY WHO IS SHE AND WHY ARE YOU HUGING SASUKE AND NARUTO asked ino

Calm down ino this is me and sasuke-teme best friend sakura and she just moved back here and is going to this high school were we all can be best friends again said naruto

Well hi I am sakura and it's nice to meet u uhh

Hinata it is nice to meet u sakura-chan said hinata

Ino hope we can be best friends said ino

Tenten wats up girl said tenten

Neji said neji

Shikamaru said shikamaru

And u no me and the dobe said sasuke

Teme don't call me a dobe said naruto

BRRRRINGGG well that's the bell and I have to go to the office c ya later guys and it was nice to meet u all said sakura as she left the others and went to the office and the other went to there class

Tell me if u like and plz review thank u


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's pov**

As sakura walked through the halls looking for the office she couldn't stop rolling her eyes inside her head as the boys were whistling and hoowing were going she was sunddly slammed against the wall in a dark hall way were no one can could see them and someone as pressing his body against mine I tried to scream but I was frozen when he started to rub my inner thighs move in his hand up toward my panties and tired to pull them down she tried to scream and run but couldn't runaway than sunddly she felt fine when she saw someone in the darkness punch the guy in the face and knocked out.

**Sasuke's pov**

I was walking down the hall looking for sakura than all of a sudden I found sakura trying to scream out loud the next thing I no I was punched the guy in the face and he was knocked out cold.

**Normal pov**

Hey saki u alright

Yea I am fine thanx for coming to find me sasu-kun.

Come on ill take u to the office and with that he started to walk away with her at his side.

**Sorry it was short I have school and it has been taking up lot of my time ill up date as soon as I can plz review**


End file.
